character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Konoha Shizumi (Canon)/ZeroTwo64
|-|Magical Girl= |-|School Uniform= |-|Doppel Tagori= 1= |-| 2= Summary Konoha Shizumi (静海 このは) is a character of the 2017 mobile game Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story: Magia Record. Konoha lives with Hazuki Yusa and Ayame Mikuri, and is the oldest of the three girls from Azalea House. She takes care of finances, makes decisions about fighting and how to live, and devotes herself entirely to the three of them. Konoha excels at everything she does except for one thing. One day, Hazuki had to stay late at school and told Ayame and Konoha to order take-out. Instead, Konoha decided to make dinner for her and Ayame. When Hazuki gets home, Ayame was laying in bed sick. Ayame ate all the food Konoha made for her, but didn't have the heart to tell Konoha how bad it tasted. Konoha had hoped her cooking would turn out better this time, but Hazuki tells her to give up and leave the cooking to her from now on. This leaves Konoha determined to make something the other two will find delicious. Konoha buys cheap cookware and begins reading on cooking theories. She tries to make a meal with all the theories she read about. Hazuki tries it and immediately collapses. Konoha explains she tasted each ingredient but forgot to taste the final product, which even she can't understand. Ayame then arrives with a flyer for a cooking class at Walnuts Restaurant. Hazuki and Ayame encourage Konoha to attend the classes. Manaka Kurumi is the teacher, and she begins by having Konoha practice knife skills, but Konoha swings the knife around too hard. Manaka then has her crack eggs, but Konoha keeps letting egg shells fall in. When they try to make practice dishes together, Konoha burns the oil, puts too much dashi in the rice, and causes the miso soup to explode. Despite Manaka stepping in everytime to fix things, the finished meal tastes horrible. To protect her restaurant's reputation, Manaka insists it tastes good and eats everything, passing out as a result. Later, Konoha fights a witch with her sisters when they are met by Himika Mao. They introduce themselves and learn that Himika is the oldest of six and always makes the food at home. Ayame wants to meet her siblings and Konoha agrees to take her since she wants to learn from Himika. Himika takes them to her home and makes a dinner with the leftover cuts of meat from the local supermarket. Since Himika's family is poor, she needs cheap food to feed everyone but always tries her best to make sure it tastes good. Her siblings tell Konoha they never thought the food tasted bad since Himika always tries her hardest. Konoha remembered that the food at Azalea's house was always delicious because the Director always tried her hardest for them. It was then Konoha realized that cooking comes from the heart and she should have focused on who she was cooking for, rather than what she was cooking. Despite Hazuki and Ayame collapsing from the next meal Konoha cooked, Konoha resolves to try harder next time and that experience is what's important. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-A, higher as a doppel Name: Konoha Shizumi Origin: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story: Magia Record Gender: Female Age: 17 Classification: Magical Girl, Doppel of Retribution Powers and Abilities: |-|Konoha Shizumi=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Magically Enhanced Physiology, Enhanced Leap, Weapon Creation (A double-bladed staff), Weapon Mastery, Water Manipulation w/ her staff, Butterfly Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Ritual Magic, Plant Manipulation (Can create a flowering meadow), Poison Manipulation (Konoha is so bad at cooking that she can make magical girls faint with her food), Indomitable Will (Konoha wants to learn to do anything if it is for the sake of Hazuki and Ayame), Magic Detection (Can sense the presence of Witches nearby), Portal Creation (Mami is able to create portals to enter a witch barrier, and Konoha should have this power too), Immortality (Types 2, 6 and 7), Healing w/ her "Those Days are Gone" and "Tomorrow They Will Bloom Again" Memoriae, Status Effect Inducement w/ her "Back to Back" Memoria, Negation w/ her "Back to Back" and "Even if I Take a Wrong Path" Memoriae (Can negate evade and counter effects on enemies), Statistics Amplification Attack w/ her "Even if I Take a Wrong Path" Memoria, Damage Amplification w/ her "Those Days are Gone" and "Tea for Three" Memoriae, Damage Reduction w/ her "Leave it to us!" and "Under the Red Azalea" Memoriae, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Transformation, Background Manipulation (During her transformation), Self-Puppetry (Can contain and preserve her soul into a soul gem). Resistance to the followings: Magic, Status Effect Inducement w/ her "Tomorrow They Will Bloom Again" Memoria, Life Absorption, Mind Manipulation and Soul Manipulation. |-|Doppel Tagori=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Magically Enhanced Physiology, Malevolence, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3), Immortality (Types 2, 6 and 7), Will-O'-The-Wisp Manipulation (Can bewitch her enemies by controlling will-o’-wisps. As long as there is a grudge to fuel them, those will-o’-wisps will never vanish), Supernatural Leap (Can display a fearsome jumping ability), Weather Manipulation (When the doppel is summoned, the atmosphere becomes rainy), Eye Magic (Can use circles of magical energy from her eyes), Shapeshifting, Despair Enpowerment, Despair Inducement, Curse Manipulation, Negative Emotion Empowerment, Sadness Inducement, Mindscape Materialization, Illogical Maze Creation, Labyrinth Manipulation, Suicide Inducement, Mind Manipulation, Reality Warping, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Life Absorption, Invisibility, Portal Creation and BFR (Can create a portal to bring people inside her barrier), Summoning (Can summon her familiars). Resistance to the followings: Magic, Mind Manipulation, Life Absorption, Status Effect Inducement and Soul Manipulation. Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System Level (Was able to harm Rebecca and defeated her with the help of Hazuki and Ayame. Was also stated by Yachiyo to be stronger than Rena), higher as a doppel (Her doppel increases Konoha's strenght and powers) Speed: FTL (Magical girls can consistently dodge multiple lasers used by Wraiths), likely MFTL+ (Should be at least as fast as Momoko Togame, whom jumped so high to reach the end of the observable universe and came back to earth in 4.58 s) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Multi-Solar System Class Durability: Multi-Solar System Level (Can take hits from Kamihama's witches, who are stronger than Mitakihara's witches like Gertrud, Oktavia and Suleika), higher as a doppel Stamina: Very High (Should be comparable to Sayaka Miki, whom was able to fight witches and familiars for several days without purifying her soul gem) Range: Extended melee range. Hundreds of meters w/ her Magia. Standard Equipment: Soul Gem, double-bladed staff Intelligence: Genius (Konoha manages the finances of her group, decides how they should fight as magical girls and makes decisions to keep them alive. Konoha also excels at everything she does except for one thing: cooking) Weaknesses: She instantly dies if her soul gem is destroyed or is at least 100 meters away from her body. Konoha is also terrible at cooking and has mental breakdowns when there is something or someone that threatens Hazuki and Ayame. She has also trouble making new friends, because she remains closed up within her own little world, which consists of Hazuki, Ayame and herself. NOTE: Credit to GamePress for the summary. Notable Attacks/Techniques: konohamemo5.png|"A Home Covered in Blossoms" Memoria. konohamemo1.png|"Back to Back" Memoria. konohamemo2.png|"Those Days are Gone" Memoria. konohamemo3.png|"Even if I Take a Wrong Path" Memoria. konohamemo4.png|"Leave it to Us!" Memoria. konohamemo6.png|"Tea for Three" Memoria. konohamemo7.png|"Tomorrow They Will Bloom Again" Memoria. konohamemo8.png|"Under the Red Azalea" Memoria. *'Magical Girl Physiology:' The physiology of a magical girl, who have formed a contract with a messenger of magic, and in exchange gained the power of magic. Magical girls are charged with the task of combating witches, beings born from negative emotions and who spread despair and sadness to the world. Unlike witches, magical girls bring hope to the world by destroying witches. When a girl accepts to make a contract with a messenger of magic, her soul is materialized and become a soul gem, the source of a magical girl's power. If a soul gem is destroyed or is at least 100 meters away from a magical girl's body, she dies. However, in the second case, the magical girl can come back to life if the soul gem is brought near her again. Every time a magical girl uses her magical powers, her soul gem becomes "tainted". The only way to rid the soul gem of its "taint" is to use a grief seed, achievable by defeating a witch. *'Allow Me to Handle This:' Every magical girl has a connect skill. Every attack that a magic girl initiates charges up her connect gauge, which stores up to 3 charges. Once a magical girl's connect skill is full, it may execute a Connect. Konoha's Connect allows her to heal her target and increase her target's attack and Accele MP Gain. *'Butterfly Tempest:' Konoha's Magia allows her to create multiple staffs and use them for a magical ritual to create a flowering meadow with several butterflies. She then uses a tornado to damage her enemies, heal her allies and negate Counter effect on enemies. *'Doppel Tagori:' When her soul gem turns black, Konoha transforms into her doppel, Tagori. When Konoha's doppel appears, the atmosphere becomes rainy and her doppel uses will-o'-wisps to attack from the dark. Even underwater, the wisps will surely never vanish as long as a grudge exists to fuel them. Konoha loses her ability to think rationally while her doppel manifests, acting purely on instinct and displaying a fearsome jumping ability. This doppel can use circles of magical energy from her eyes and will-o'-wisps to damage her enemies, heal her allies and negate Counter effect on enemies. *'Memoria:' Memoriae are the crystallized memories of magical girls. They are equipable items, each providing different bonus stats and abilities to a magical girl. There are two different kinds of Memoriae: Active Memoriae and Passive Memoriae. Each magical girl can use different kinds of Memoriae, but she can only use up to 4 Memoriae at a time. **'A Home Covered in Blossoms:' Increase Konoha's MP Gain. **'Back to Back:' Allows Konoha to burn her opponents and ignore Evade effect on enemies. **'Those Days are Gone:' Grants Konoha passive healing and increases the damage inflicted by her Magia. **'Even if I Take a Wrong Path:' Increases Konoha's attack and allows her to negate Counter effect on enemies. **'Leave it to Us!:' Reduces the damage inflicted by an opponent's Magia. **'Tea for Three:' Increases the damage inflicted by Konoha's Magia. **'Tomorrow They Will Bloom Again:' Grants Konoha passive healing and resistance to status ailments. **'Under the Red Azalea:' Reduces the damage taken by Konoha. Gallery konoha1.jpg|Konoha's description at Shaft Exhibition. konoha6.jpg|Konoha with Hazuki and Ayame. konoha2.jpg|Konoha's sketch during her transformation. konoha3.jpg|Konoha's sketch at SHAFT Exhibition. konoha4.jpg|Doppel Tagori's sketch. konoha5.png|Doppel Tagori's card. 186.jpg|Konoha's informations in the Magia Archive. 187.jpg|Konoha in her magical girl uniform as she appears in the Magia Archive. 188.jpg|Konoha in her school uniform as she appears in the Magia Archive. 189.jpg|Konoha's sketch in the Magia Archive. 190.jpg|Konoha and her Doppel. 191.jpg|Doppel Tagori in the Magia Archive. Category:ZeroTwo64 Category:Tier 4